Warm
by Fuebi
Summary: Christmas reminded him of winter, which reminded him of cold, which reminded him of commercialism. But Axel reminded him of warmth. AkuRoku, Merry Christmas


**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah! Here's a little AkuRoku for you. I had a little trouble with this seeing as I took so long to fricken write it, but it's all good now, because it's done, and it's AkuRoku, and it's a holly jolly season and all that shit. Hm...I sort of share the same feelings as Roxas does in this thing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christmas, or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Because Christmas was seriously, a sick holiday that people used to market cheap materials and parents bought for their screaming three year olds. It was stupid, annoying, and utterly clichéd. Something needed to be done about the holiday about a fat man in a red suit and a man made of snow. If anything, he would kick Santa in the groin and piss on Frosty if he had the chance. By the time November came around, he tried to avoid all contact with the mall, and only if he had to he would go into the dreaded hellhole and try to get out of there as fast as he could. This happened to be where he was right at this second, growling and clenching his fists and trying not to punch the nearest toddler.

He was walking around the mall, and it reeked of fakeness, or more like someone was walking around with perfume. He coughed into his hand and cringed. He was allergic to _fake_. Roxas tried to avoid everyone in the vicinity; he had some serious boundaries issues, and as far as he knew, Christmas broke all the rules of boundaries. When the though of boundaries reached his mind, his personal bubble was popped by a tall person, who was trying to get donations for some kind of orphanage. It was somewhat pathetic because not only was the beard hanging loosely from his face, but also the hat was excessively small for his head, and so his faux-hawk was showing. The pathetic man rang a bell in front of Roxas's face, "Come on people! Money for the orphanage!" He walked pass and headed straight for the gift shop.

He told himself that he was going to be there for a total of fifteen minutes, and no longer, but that could only be accomplished if assholes weren't blocking his path. This was not really a problem though, because the little shop was empty of any persons and of all little children that would make him want to punch them. It was fair though that the only person that was in the store was the guy at the front who looked like he had a permanent frown on his face, and a comb-over of a life time. He looked between the small racks and books that seemed to call to him. _You have no idea what you are doing!_ _Stop while you are ahead! _

He did not ponder why he was even paying attention to voices that little note books had, but decided that they were right. He had no idea what he was doing and he really wanted to get out of there as quick as he could, and the clock was ticking away at the seconds. He was tied between a bunch of pens and a Christmas ornament. He was not a shopper and he usually left that sort of stuff to his mom or friends. Not only were they more obliged to do something like that, but also he was not the present giving type of person. He blanked on what to get anyone; it was a miracle he had just picked a store to buy _one _present.

Just when he was about to lose hope a voice from behind him caught his attention, which made him promptly jump ten feet in the air, and scream a scream that resembled a dying cat. Roxas turned his head to stare at the smooth man that had snuck up on him. He had a smile plastered on his face, and his flaming red hair matched that of his Santa cap. Roxas really wished he could knock it right off of his head with a good slap. The man smiled at him. "May I help you?" If it was possible, his smile grew larger.

Roxas wanted to say, _no, I don't want your help, go fuck off_, but seeing as Roxas had a reputation as a human being to uphold he decided to grin and bare it, as he was doing for the past two months. Roxas pointed to the two possible gifts on the shelf, torn and hoping the stranger would help him, but only because he was desperate and was slowly reaching the deadline of fifteen minutes. He let a low moan escape his throat. The stranger rubbed his chin in wonder and lifted his finger up, and pronounced "Oh!"

With a gesture to follow the red head, Roxas lifted both his eyebrows, and let them knit in slight concern. Yes, he was following a stranger, who didn't know a thing about what he wanted, but as far as he knew, it didn't matter, and he just wanted to get away from the fake. He swore to God he was going to get hives if he stayed any longer.

The red head looked behind him and noticed that his customer was following him at a much slower pace, which of course wouldn't do at all, so instead he double backed, grabbed his hand, and started dragging him to the section. There were two things that Roxas thought at the contact of their hands; _what the hell is he doing? _And _this place is a lot bigger then I thought. _They were at a small part of the store where the only light, was probably from the display racks that showed off the fancy, old smelling books. The red head let Roxas's hand go, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder up the contours of his back. His dark olive sweater was nice looking, and it shaped him very well, not that Roxas noticed. He just liked the colour green. Perhaps he bought it at Old Navy?

The red head turned around, the smile really should have split open his face by now. "I think this is what you're looking for," He held out a small picture frame. The lines on it looked like dark ivy, and in the top right corner a faded red rose bloomed, and in the bottom left, a small girl was smiling. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. "This…_is_ what you're looking for, right?" The uncertainty in the others voice reverted Roxas back down to Earth. The thought of giving such a wonderful present to his best friend made him smile. She would love it. He thought about just walking away, not saying anything, not even utter a thank you to the stranger. However, the smile on his handsome face made him think otherwise. He had helped him, and he still had two minutes to get the hell out of there before the rush started "Thank you, you really helped--" The man cut him off before he had the chance to say anything. Casually he put his hand into his pocket and leaned onto one foot. The air around him seemed to emit something other then fake, maybe something more akin to generosity. Roxas found it odd, thought better of it. "The names Axel,"

Roxas nodded his head, and thanked Axel. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you I would still be thinking over the ornament and the pens," Roxas let a smile crack on his face, knowing full well that it was forced. The smell of the store was really starting to bother him, and the holiday music was starting to drive him crazy to the point that he would gnaw off his own ears if he had the opportunity. Axel gave a two-fingered salute towards Roxas, and he only waved back, a final thank you left in the air.

He was in and out of there in _sixteen _minutes. "Damnit"

* * *

Naminé was a good friend of Roxas. They practically knew each other since birth, and as far as Roxas knew, Naminé could have been his sister. While wrapping the present he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the man that had helped him back in the store. Axel was nice, and didn't reek of fakeness. Roxas was sure that anyone that still had hope for the holiday reeked of fake. It was nice knowing that a human being was able to hold back on the bogus nature of Christmas.

Roxas stopped wrapping for a second and scolded himself. The present wasn't for Axel, it was for Naminé, so why was he thinking of him at the time? He wasn't able to figure it out before the bell rang. Making sure to tape up the last little bits of the present before he ran into the front hallway Roxas found that his heart was beating fast. He looked to the left and leaning towards the wall was a large garbage bag and he frowned. He opened up the door and with a small smile on her face, Naminé was there; her white earmuffs were probably the cutest things that Roxas had ever seen. "Ready to go Roxas?" Her voice chimed and he smiled. She was probably the only reason that Christmas was still a holiday he decided to endure. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, mentally preparing himself. "Yeah, let's go,"

Naminé smiled and headed towards the driveway. Roxas peeked outside of the house, the snow on the ground crunched as she walked across it. Roxas scoffed to himself. If Naminé were to fall on the ground, she would disappear. He pulled on his jacket and boots on and grabbed the garbage bag. As far as Roxas knew, he didn't know why he was even bothering to do this. Only because Naminé had asked him so politely, and did that sad smile face that got to anybody and everybody. He was sucked into the void of _holiday cheer_, or something like that. Roxas shook his head and let out a sigh. He trotted to the running car and dumped the large garbage bag into the back, where five others were waiting. Roxas stared on in disbelief. "Are you serious? Now I'm gonna look bad." He frowned at Naminé. Her eyes peered at him through the rear view mirror. Her eyes crinkled slightly at her smile. "Don't worry, it's not a contest Roxas, nobody's going to care how many you bring, just as long as you bring _something_." He huffed and muttered a few choice words, ending off in a "Yeah right,"

Roxas jumped into the front seat, crossing his arms, taking on the attitude of a spoiled child, though in reality all he would really say was that it was cold, given it was cold, but the only reason he was scowling was because of the location they were doing. All he wanted to do was stay at home, watch some cruddy porn, and then proceed to jack off, but no. Naminé grabbed him by the balls and told him that it would be a "good idea" to go and help out and donate some old junk they had lying around the house. He pouted some more.

Naminé was furrowing her pretty blond brows. She knew that Roxas wasn't really a social person, but she thought that if he helped out people less fortunate then them, he would get more into the Christmas spirit. Though she figured she was asking for far too much. She let her eyes wonder to him. He still looked like an annoyed child. She watched him jut out his lip some more and she couldn't help but give a small smile. He was such a brat. "Roxas? Come on, cheer up, we're helping people," Roxas rolled his head to the side and gave Naminé a flat out stare. He wanted to bitch her out and tell her that he wasn't going to cheer up, but he wasn't really going to say anything for the pure fact that it was Naminé, and she was the purest beings he had ever had the pleasure of knowing; which was a pure dud, because she had a cute ass. He shook his head. They stayed in silence for some time and then Naminé quickly pulled into the parking lot. Roxas jolted back into a straight back position. His female counterpart turned off the small van and rubbed her hands before opening up the car. She slammed the car door and headed for the rear. Opening up the trunk she tried to pick up two of the garbage bags, but seeing, as she was a petite girl it proved to be rather difficult.

Roxas banged his head on the vans door before deciding to help Naminé. He picked up three garbage bags and threw them over his shoulders; he scowled, thinking that he must seem to be like Santa now. To further prove his displeasing thoughts, Naminé came up behind him and put a Santa hat on him. He quickly whirled around and looked fiercely at her. He shook his head and the hat fell off; he continued to walk away while Naminé looked at his receipting back.

She knew he hated the holiday, yet she always tried to encourage him. He clenched the bags tighter. "Roxas! Wait!" He slowed down his pace, but not enough so she could easily catch up. He looked towards the snow covered grown, his frown increasing. His socks were starting to get wet. He waltzed into the store, having to turn sideways to fit. When he got inside, he shook his head violently and continued towards the front desk. He spotted the large mahogany table and raised his eyebrow. There was no one there except for a single bell. He put the bags down and looked around. The store was buzzing with people, but no one seemed to really need the help of the store manager. He shrugged and tapped the bell. "Coming, just hold up," He leaned back slightly. The voice rang through his head. He knew that suave tone, and as if to prove his point out from the door came the red head from earlier. "Hey! I know you! You were at the store earlier today. You're the guy that bought that picture frame," Roxas pinched his nose. He really did not need a distraction. "Uh, yeah, I'm Roxas,"

The smile on Axel's face blinded Roxas. It was happy and joyous, and just plain dazzling. Axel tilted his head to the side, "Nice to see you again Roxas," Roxas widened his eyes and then let his head fall towards the side. Roxas's remembered the bags and lifted his head back up towards Axel, his mouth contorted into a deeper frown. "Uh, these are…donations," He lifted the bags up towards Axel, his head bowed, his bangs hiding his eyes and slight blush drawn on his features. He scolded himself for forgetting the main reason for actually being there. Axel laughed at him, and at the sound of the red heads timbre tone he couldn't help but let his blush grown, along with his glower. He didn't get what was so funny, and if Axel kept laughing the way he was now, someone was going to lose an eye. Or two.

"Roxas!" The blond gasped and turned around. Naminé was holding two other bags, and her hair was damp, but even with those working against her, she still looked beautiful. Roxas let a smile fall on his lips. She strolled up to the counter and slammed her hand on it, her eyes showing determination that Roxas had only seen when watching her draw something. "We have donations!" Axel jumped back. Probably too much womanly ambition, the bags did reek of it. Roxas gave a blank stare towards Naminé. "We would like to help in any means possible!" Roxas bit his lip. _Fuck. _

* * *

He cold chill ran up from his feet to the top of his head. His teeth were chattering and the only warmth was coming from the hot chocolate he held in his hands. They were outside in the snow, given that they were in a tent of some sort, but it's not like it had a built in heater. While Naminé had so graciously asked if they could help with _anything _she ended up just handing out blankets to hobos and unfortunate. Not only was his gig worse because he was outside in the cold, but the red head cheery disposition was starting to get annoying. While before it was refreshing and it didn't make him sick at the pure fakeness of it all, he now found it increasingly worse after being outside in the snow for two hours, trying to ignore the red heads constant jabbering. "God, is it just me or does this hot chocolate look like sludge?" Yes, Roxas did agree that the warm drink did look like sludge but decided not to respond because everything seemed to sound more annoying when spoken from the red head.

Axel noticed Roxas's silent composure, and wondered what was going on in his head. Though he only knew of him for a short while, he figured the things going on in the kids head was porn and violence. More about violence seeing as he was always growling. Oh, or maybe he had a constant boner? Axel rubbed the back of his head and sighed. _You know what? This kid is fucking weird_. Axel stiffened when Roxas turned around towards him. _Holy crap mind-reader. _Axel smacked Roxas on the back, causing him to lunge forward and making the disgusting coffee he was holding spill somewhat. Roxas growled.

Axel put his hand on Roxas's shoulder and Roxas found that the spot became warmer. He shuddered for a second. Perhaps he didn't hate Axel, just the cold. The red heads hand was still on his shoulder, and the blond looked towards Axel with a red face, and not because of the freezing weather, as much as he really wanted it to be.

"Come to my party tonight"

Roxas shot his head towards his counterpart, making it crack because, really? Necks were not supposed to turn that much. "What?" Axel eyes shined with knowing, joy, and something else that resembled someone who just had the best blow job of their life. Roxas had to repeat what he had just heard. What was he talking about? "You want me…at your party?" He tapped his own chest, wondering if there was _another _Roxas somewhere that Axel was inviting. The green eyed teen rubbed his shoulder, which was probably a nervous gesture, but it was the simple fact that he, Roxas, was invited to a party, by Axel, a person he had hardly known for a day. "You can invite your friend if you want, I don't mind, I just…" Roxas had to shake his head free from the words and pictures floating around in his mind clouding it and clogging every pore that was labeled "Common Sense". Axel's grin had started to blend into a nervous frown, his brows flipped to match his nerves.

He bit his lip and tried to figure out what Axel wanted from him. Probably just a simple friendship. Something in his head gave off a loud "_AW_!" but he quickly shut it up. "Sure," He said while crossing his arms. He meant business, even though in all seriousness, a party was hardly linked to business. "I'll come, and I'm bringing Naminé. When and where?" Axel's unsure face quickly turned into an upwards smile, and Roxas actually smiled at it. When the blond noticed that his facial features seemed to change he widened his eyes and realized that, yes, he was _actually _smiling. This sudden realization caused a large crimson like rash start to protrude onto his face. Roxas gave in, and came to terms on the fact that he was blushing at Axel's handsome smile. The hand that was on his shoulder returned and gripped tightly. Roxas looked up unto Axel's face and wondered why his shoulder's warmth was starting to spread to the rest of his body. When the blue eyed teen looked into Axel eyes he saw the bright shine and almost went blind, the only thing stopping his blindness was Axel's sudden crush of a hug. "You won't regret this Roxas! You'll have the best time! I know it!"

The way that the red head had said his name made a burning inferno erupt from within the blond. Why was it only getting warmer when it was snowing and possibly fifteen below? The grip on Roxas tightened and he let his head rest on Axel's chest. His heartbeat was slowly quickening. Just as Roxas was starting to get comfortable Axel slowly pushed him away to look the blond in the face. "Be there at eight. Radiant Garden's, floor seventeen and number twelve. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded his head slowly. Axel gave a small curt nod, returning the gesture, before he started to walk away back into the store. Roxas let out a shuddering sigh. What was that? His body was tingling. "Hey Rox?" He turned back around; Axel looked heavenly. The snow slowly falling around him, his hand in one pocket, leaning to the side. Yes, he radiated charming. "Dress to kill," He turned back around and Roxas found his eyes falling to his well shaped ass.

Roxas turned back to his post and looked at the woman in front of him, handing her a cup of sludge. He fell onto his cold chair, and let out a deep sigh. _What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Roxas really did hate the cold. It was unbearable, but Naminé was happy, and she was smiling, and the corner of her eye crinkled up and it was so cute that Roxas had to stop himself from smiling. A piece of hair fell into her face, and his hand moved on it's own, putting it back behind her ear. Naminé looked towards him and smiled. "Roxas? Can you stop worrying for a minute and just open the door?" He sighed. He looked down at the present in his hands and groaned. Why was he so worried anyway? Why did he bother to go crazy over what present to give Axel, only to end up giving him something corny that Naminé had suggested? He was a stranger that didn't reek of fakeness, that was it. And was incredibly warm and happened to make Roxas tingle with every touch. Nothing special. Naminé noticed that Roxas still wasn't going anywhere, so she gave a small, sad smile and rang the door bell. Roxas shot his head up to the door and back to Naminé. "I wasn't ready!" He griped the present tighter, which wasn't a good idea seeing as it was fragile. "You don't need to be ready to have fun Roxas," He gulped and turned to the opening door. The person in the pathway was a red headed girl with rosy cheeks and thin lips. Her eye colour in between blue and purple. Roxas noticed her insufficient amount of breast. "You must be Roxas! Come in! I'm Kairi, nice to meet you," Kairi latched onto Naminé and she and her conversed. Roxas was more than happy to get away from her. She really reeked of fake.

The blond placed his coat on a chair, and starting wondering around the large apartment. The Christmas tree looked pretty…and Roxas was amazed that a male can pay that much attention to finer details. He leaned into the tree and looked at a certain ornament. A Cindy Lou Who porcelain ornament. He looked to both sides of him, to make sure no one was looking and placed the present under the tree. He let out a sigh when he saw that no one had noticed his ninja moves. He continued to look at the tree's fine pine smell and the individual decorations. While among closer inspection he was slapped on the back and he almost fell into the pine. He was going to kill that person. "Roxas! I'm so glad you made it!" He stiffened at the timbre voice and decided otherwise on the person untimely death. "Axel,"

"That's my name. Hey, I want you to meet someone," Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas's hand, the spot heating up at the simple contact. The blush climbed his face with speed. While dragging him through the maddening crowd Roxas couldn't help but look back on earlier that day, realizing what a similar situation it was. He bit his lip harder, trying to will away the thoughts and emotions growing. The last thing he needed was a the reeking smell to get stuck on his clothes. He looked down at his hand and noticed that even when he was a warm being his hands didn't become clammy from too long of contact. It was refreshing, even if Axel was breaking his rules of his boundaries, but the blond found that he didn't care, which frightened him.

They stopped abruptly in front of a broad back. The Grinch of a teen held onto Axel's hand tighter, not giving any moment of release. Axel let his eyes slide to Roxas and he smiled, sharing the feeling of holding each others hand. "Roxas? Meet Demyx," The man known as Demyx turned around, and the first thing that Roxas noticed was his faux-hawk. "_Hey, _you're the guy at the mall earlier today! And _you _wouldn't donate any money!" Roxas let his brows knit together. This was not the definition of "fun"

Demyx laughed and patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Don't worry! It's all good, no hard feelings. With all the debauchery in the world, I wouldn't be surprised if no one donated money," Roxas widened his eyes. Demyx didn't look like the kind of guy to know what the word _debauchery _meant. While Roxas was in a state of shock the blond let Axel tighten his hand. He leaned down towards Roxas and whispered in his ear, "Hold up Rox, don't look too happy," Roxas nodded. Axel talked a little bit more with Demyx before dragging him off to someone else that apparently matched silent Roxas's silent appearance.

"This is Zexion," The red head nodded his head towards the slate-haired body. "He works with me at the shop,"

"This is Xemnas"

"This is Marluxia,"

"This is Xigbar,"

"This is Riku"

"This is Tifa."

"This is Reno."

Roxas really could care less if Xemnas was a professor at some university. He could care less if Marluxia was an aspiring actor. He didn't care that Xigbar was planning on becoming a school teacher. He didn't want anything to do with Riku, Tifa or Reno. All he wanted was to get to know Axel, and that was it. When it was almost eleven he found himself getting tired from having to say "Hello, it's nice to meet you" and other stuff like "That's very interesting," and whatever the fuck he could think of. When he got the chance he slipped away from Axel and decided to go out on the balcony where it was lightly snowing. It was a whole hell of a lot better then staying inside and having to meet more people that he could really care less about. He leaned on the railing and looked down. Everyone looked like tiny ants, which was to be expected seeing as they were on 17th floor. He sighed. "You looked bummed, what's up?" He slowly turned his head to the side and raised his blond eyebrows at the guy next to him. He had a tan face and bright blue eyes, and mocha coloured hair, a smoke in one hand. "Sora. Nice to make you're acquaintance," He breathed in the smoke and exhaled it professionally. Now this dude, Roxas thought, didn't reek of fakeness, just of smoke; but the blond had to admit he looked pretty damn cool.

Roxas turned back to the horizon of the city and breathed in the cold air, "I'm Roxas" A hand was extended to him and he looked at it as if a god given gift. "Nice to meet you Roxas" He stared at the hand, not sure whether to take it or not, but Sora leaned into his face and let out a droll, "Huh?" Roxas was shook out of his reverie by the new founded stranger. "What's wrong with you? Real men give _real _hand shakes; Come on! Give me a handshake, it's the gentlemanly thing to do!" Roxas raised his hand towards Sora's, a scowl forming. Was he calling Roxas _unmanly_?Sora must have noticed his face because he gave an apologetic smile, making his white teeth shine. The blond found it amazing that for a smoker, the brunette had amazingly yellow free teeth.

The blond took a firm hold of Sora's hand and shook. "Now _that's _the way!" Roxas smiled at Sora. He was pretty cool. They let their hands fall and they both continued to lean on the railing, their form almost identical. "So, what brings you here?"

Roxas halted his breathing. "Um…uh well…A-Axel," Sora rested his head in the palm of his hand, a knowing smirk on his face. "Axel, huh? Oh boy…" Roxas…didn't really get it. And whatever Sora was talking about he wanted in on it, even if that was considered snooping, because by the way the brunette had said it he knew something, and it was something good. Not that Roxas cared or anything. "What?" Roxas leaned in. Sora got up and let out a drag of his cigarette, forming perfect rings in the air, one after another. Roxas expected his companion. Sora looked like he was off in another world, his blue eyes shined even in the dull light. He looked back within the apartment and saw all the busy bodies conversing, enjoying company, and just generally having a jolly good 'ole time. He frowned. "And _that _is why," Roxas turned around and jumped back because Sora was up close in his face, and he smelled of smoke, and he was practically poking his mouth. "_That_ is why he invited you, plus a few other factors," Sora turned back to the railing, putting the smoke back in his mouth. Roxas was just a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Axel really likes Christmas, and _you _don't, what's there to get?" Roxas's face contorted in confusion. Sora was cool and everything but his spoken word could really use some work. "He wants you to like Christmas" Roxas gaped at the brunette. Axel wanted him to like Christmas? What was there to _like _about it? Roxas's surprised face made contact with his anger. What if he didn't want to like Christmas? "'Kay, look, I know it's known of my business—" Roxas was wondering why Sora was _making_ it his business, "—but maybe you should try liking Christmas? Try the caroling thing, present giving,"

"Roxas!" They both turned around and saw the subject of their conversation. Roxas turned to Sora, who in turn made a waving gesture towards Axel. The blond gave a curt nod towards him; an unspoken response; _Thank you, I guess_. Sora gave the nod back. _Anytime man_. The blue eyed brunette flicked his smoke to the ground and stepped on it, walking back inside, waving over his shoulder. Roxas wanted to thank him out loud this time.

"I'm sorry," Roxas narrowed his eyes to look at Axel. "What for?" He let his head tilt to the side because as far as he knew, Axel had done nothing wrong, except for being a charming guy with a warm touch. "I said you would have fun, and you're not," He crossed his arms and leaned to the side. His face showing wonder. Probably trying to figure out how to make Roxas happy. Roxas shook his head. "Oh!" Axel smiled, his eyes crinkling. He took out something from behind his back. A package wrapped in red paper. "Thank you, for the present. I'll make sure to open it tomorrow," He smiled. Roxas returned it and looked towards the inside of the apartment, eyes showing surprise. "You mean today,"

Axel turned and looked at the clock. His smile widened. "Yeah, today," The red head ripped open the package and stared at the gift. In his hand was a small snow globe shaped like a star, the snow flakes and silver bits already falling in it. "Roxas, I—"

"Don't—just, I thought you might like it, and, uh, I know I haven't known you for a day or anything it's just I…I wanted to get you something that was meaningful, not a gas card, or a bottle of wine, or something stupid, just, something _important_, and—" Axel shushed Roxas by hugging him. The warmth that invaded his body made him shudder. He was yearning for this warmth for a little while now. Roxas let his hands hold onto Axel, hugging him back with vigor. He wanted this so badly. So very badly that it hurt not to have it. Axel let go and Roxas almost felt like crying out in despair, "Wait here" Axel ran back into the apartment and was back not four seconds with an oddly shaped present. "Merry Christmas, Roxas," Axel handed him the gift. Roxas inspected it quickly, wondering what it was. When he was about to ask just what the present was he lifted his head and his throat tightened up. Axel's smile was different. His smile made Roxas tingle all over and feel sick to his stomach, so Roxas decided to just unwrap the present.

The present was so neatly wrapped that he didn't dare kill the present, but Axel waiting gleam made Roxas change his mind. With a quick tug at the paper the wrapping fell to the floor and Roxas choked out a sob. It was a small bottle of sand with a few sea shells in it. Roxas should have complained at the gift, but his gut just twisted itself into knot after knot. "It's obvious you don't like the snow so…" Roxas looked up at Axel's nervous, blushing face and he found his own face knitting and his smile widening so broadly that he couldn't help but feel like soaring.

"I brought you the beach,"

He latched onto Axel's torso. "Thank you…" Axel leaned back from Roxas and put on a smile, his eyes still showed worry. "You're sure you like it? Because there's another part to your gift," The blush on Axel's face grew, and Roxas found himself completely out of the loop, but her found his answer.

Axel leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the blond lips. Roxas felt euphoria explode from every aperture in his body. The kiss was perfect. For the cold weather, his lips were warm and fit perfectly to his own, and Roxas found himself leaning into the small sharing of lips. Axel parted from him and Roxas instantly missed the contact. When Axel was in full view Roxas found his own hands traveling to his lips, the tingling feeling still on them. Axel's blush deepened and matched his hair. "Sorry, was I…not supposed to do that without mistletoe?" Roxas looked up, his mouth askew and eyes widened. He shook his head slowly from side to side. Axel smiled lightly.

"But I'm still cold," Axel raised a trim eyebrow, "What?" Roxas looked at him, a smug look on his face. While Axel was still pondering what Roxas meant, the blond jumped up into Axel, his legs locked around the red heads skinny waist and kissed him. Axel's widened eyes quickly closed and he leaned into the kiss. Axel's hand roamed into Roxas's hair and Roxas laced his arms around Axel's neck, no intentions of letting go. Their tongues mingled and Roxas found himself liking the sweet taste of Axel. Axel bit the top of the blond lips, then the bottom. Axel stroked the side of his face while the other supported the blond by holding onto his waist. Axel hugged him more tightly to his body and Roxas found his back hitting a wall and the red head started rocking against him. He was seriously going to explode from all the heat that he was emitting.

Axel moved from his lips to his neck. He started out with simple kisses then moved to nips and sucking. Roxas let out a moan. Axel kissed traveled from his neck to his jaw line, kissing his chin, to his forehead, his nose, then back to his lips. He quickly ran his tongue on his bottom lips and Roxas opened his mouth, loving the probing feeling of the tongue.

Their frantic touching subsided when Axel leaned back, a thin trail of spit in between their lips. Axel flitted a small peck onto Roxas lips. "Merry Christmas, Roxas" His thumb caressed the side of his cheek, a small smile on his face. Roxas pulled Axel back to his lips and then pulled back away. He felt his mouth twist into a full smile; and it was just for Axel. "Merry Christmas, Axel"

They embraced and kissed once again.


End file.
